


We'll surely become stars

by tsukinito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Nito Nazuna/Sena Izumi, mentions of Nito Nazuna/Tsukinaga Leo/Sena Izumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito
Summary: Another piece of rolled up paper landed in front of Leo, and he turned around to see Nazuna staring at him. He smiled before opening the note. I need to talk to you after class. A scribble of a rabbit and a heart was on the corner of the paper. Leo flashed a grin over his shoulder before continuing his desk art.





	We'll surely become stars

Leo scribbled over a music note on the desk, pressing the pen harder into the wood. He'd slept close to school, somewhere in a park after wandering around for hours (or was it days?) dwelling over his loss to Newbie on stage. He'd lost track of time and without his phone, he'd just followed wherever inspiration took him before it dragged him back to school. 

Suo was stubborn and proud, Naru seemed more attatched to his knights and even Rittsu fought hard. And Sena... Sena felt distant and his heart ached. His grip on the pen tightened and he pushed back his chair. Would he be able to get out of school before anyone saw him?

He balanced the pen on his top lip, staring at the door to the classroom; would Nazu treat him differently because they lost? Kuro wouldn't. He thought that Tensh- Emperor would, but he couldn't predict Nazu. The leader of Ra*bits had changed drastically from Leo's foggy memory of Valkyrie; he was bright, loud, caring and physically affectionate (and Leo craved the constant touches and warmth). Knights Killers had been fun and he didn't want the shining light that was Nazuna to flicker away from him so quickly.

He could hear Kuro and Nazu approach the classroom door and Leo reached up to pat his own cheeks; Nazuna was babbling about his unit members as he bounced through the door.

"Ah! Leochin! Kurochin, look! Leochin's here~ Morning!" Nazuna's face was suddenly close to his, red eyes wide and sparkly.

"A fairy told me that I had to come to class today~" Leo grinned, but looked to the side and Nazuna frowned.

"Leochin?" A small hand was on Leo's forehead and Nazuna hummed, "You don't feel warmer than usual... Let me know if you need to go to the nurse's office..."

"Nazu~ I'm ok! Today hasn't been very inspirational yet." A leaf was pulled out of his hair and placed on the desk.

"It's barely 9am, Tsukinaga. How is Ruka-"

"Rukatan is great, Kuro! She's so~ cute! She's thinking about which middle school she wants to go to~ Aaaah, such a tough decision for her!"

"He's fine, Nito."

 

-x-

 

A scrap of paper pinged against the side of Leo's head and onto the desk. He opened the note and wrinkled his nose as he read. _Leochin, are you ok? Really?_ Leo turned around and (loudly) whispered, "I'm fi~ne! See! Ucchuu~~!" he posed before turning back to scribbling on the desk.

Another piece of rolled up paper landed in front of Leo, and he turned around to see Nazuna staring at him. He smiled before opening the note. _I need to talk to you after class_. A scribble of a rabbit and a heart was on the corner of the paper. Leo flashed a grin over his shoulder before continuing his desk art.

Nazuna grinned back, relaxing back into his seat when Leo turned back to face the front of the classroom. He wanted to tell Leo how much Knights Killers had meant to him as soon as he could, he wanted to talk about his feelings - he had tried before but they'd ended up making out in the Knights studio. They had one long class today and neither Knights or Ra*bits had any planned practices in the afternoon. Halloween practice was in the evening and Nazuna knew that Leo was actively avoiding Knights. Dotting his pen on his workbook he resumed staring at Leo's back, as if trying to tell him telepathically. He knew from Izumichin that Leochin needed to be told things before his thoughts and daydreams took his mind to other conclusions.

Knights Killers had unlocked a part of his heart. He'd wanted to be seen as 'cool' since starting at Yumenosaki, and Leo had given him that chance. Leo had babbled a lot during their practices and performances, saying things that hit Nazuna right in the heart, that he had needed to hear for a long time. He looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. He'd fallen for Leo quickly. 

He knew his feelings wouldn't be completely mutual, but he wanted Leo to know and he wanted to continue like they were now. Stealing kisses when possible and darting into free studio space to make out, holding hands whenever they were together. Nazuna was usually physically affectionate, but when Leo eagerly responded to his touches it flicked a switch and Nazuna did not want to hold back at all.

He'd fallen for Leo and he had been in love with Izumichin for a long time too... He closed his eyes, knowing that Izumi wouldn't really care what he did with Leo (escpecially as he was also involved with Arashi and possibly others - Nazuna didn't count how many names Izumi said, he just wanted Izumi to shut up and kiss him). He hummed, smiling at the thought of _"What if the me from last year knew that he'd have cute boyfriends?"_ A finger prodded his cheek and Nazuna yelped, looking at a concerned Kuro to his right.

 

-×-

 

"Leo~chin~" Nazuna beamed as he turned to face Leo, squeezing his hand as they arrived at the archery club grounds. "I thought you'd skip class again... but you really came~ Mmmm sorry for pulling you out here but I wanted to says something~☆" Leo sat down on the wooden floor, tapping on the floor before looking up at Nazuna. 

"He~y, Leochin? Are you really okay?" Nazuna sat down in front of him, staring into Leo's eyes.

Leo grinned, "Na~zu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll always remember Nazu now~☆"

"Eh? What are you thinking about?" Nazuna frowned and Leo shuffled closer.

"Nazu... mmmm... we lost didn't we?"

"Yeah~ But it was fun! I like performing with you~☆" He reached to move a strand of hair out of Leo's face, his fingers lingering against Leo's hair, wanting to see if it was as warm as it looked.

"Nazu's fun and bouncy to dance with!" He cupped Nazuna's face in his hands, bumping their noses together. Nazuna's cheeks flared pink. "Y-you've perked up, Leochin." 

"Mmm~ I feel better now, I feel happy! Because I didn't want Nazu to be tired of me and ignore me~☆"

"Hn? I.... Leochin, I don't think I could ever get tired of you." His voice went quiet and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't ignore you at all, Leochin! I want to... I just..." Nazuna stared at Leo, pouting as he tried to put his feelings into words, moving his hands onto Leo's jacket. 

"You just...?" Leo tilted his head, smiling softly.

"Leochin, I just want..." Nazuna leant forward, gently kissing him. Leo stroked his tongue over Nazuna's lip, earning himself a whimper in response. Leo let out a pleased hum before kissing him harder, sliding one hand into a cloud of blonde hair and pulling Nazuna closer. Nazuna moved onto Leo's lap, holding onto him.

"Nazu has soft lips~☆ I wanna kiss Nazu too~" His voice was quiet and he kissed him again, wet and open-mouthed. Nazuna melted into the kiss. Each kiss was more intense than the last and neither wanted to hold back, both more desperate for physical affection than they thought. Nazuna's only coherent thought was hoping that his burst of feelings were reaching Leo.

Leo pulled back from the kiss with a soft gasp, "Didn't Nazu want to tell me something~" Nazuna blinked, staring at Leo's face for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Y-yeah... I wanted to tell you straight away but you made me forget what words were." He pouted as Leo stuck out his tongue. Nazuna kissed Leo again before moving back a little.  
"I want to tell you, but I don't know how..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Leochin... you told me a lot of things this month that... you said that I was powerful and that I inspired you... Mmmm those words _really_ touched my heart. Every time you kissed me or grabbed my hand I felt..." Nazuna looked down. Leo grabbed both of Nazuna's hands, holding them close to his chest.

"You felt? That's good, that's good~! It's good to feel and it's good to do what your feelings want you to do~☆"

"Then I wanna stay like this with Leochin, I want to kiss you all the time and I'm really... starting to fall in love with you." His voice was raspy and Leo bumped their noses together.

"Love?"

Nazuna squeaked before moving back, almost slipping off Leo's lap but not letting go of his hands. "Th---- was this too fast? I shouldn't've said that I don' wanna push you away, Leochin. I......" Nazuna swallowed, "Wh-what does Leochin feel?"

"Mmmmm.... Nazu loves me?" Leo's smile was soft and encouraging.

Nazuna nodded, "Y-yeah. I love to be around you... we had a lot of fun rampaging around and I'd ... I want to learn more about Leochin."  
Leo stared at Nazuna, taking in his pink cheeks and shy smile. His speech was messy but Leo understood, nodding before crashing their lips together, letting go of Nazuna's hands and clinging on to his shirt.

"I'll tell you e~verything about my world, Nazu, well, what I know! I lo~ve Nazu too! Nazu is sparkly and warm~" Leo beamed, wriggling around to remove his jacket and hold on to Nazuna's hips. 

"I love that Nazu looks out for me~ Even when I'm in trouble with Sena and Suo, Nazu's still grinning at me and I want to whisk you away and kiss you." And he did. Nazuna kissed him back slowly, pulling back so that he could slide Leo's tie off and pop open the top few buttons of his shirt. Leo shuffled a little, moving back so that Nazu was sat between his legs. 

"Nazu... I could compose a million million songs for how you make me feel~☆ My heart could burst into millions of stars! Like inspiration is overflowing~" He moved forward and Nazuna grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm happy that I can inspire you~" He murmured between kisses, moving to lie back and tugging Leo on top of him. Leo was grinning down at him, eyeing him up. Nazuna leaned up to kiss Leo again, gasping his name, "I _want_ to inspire Leochin~" His pupils were wide and lips swollen. Leo kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling back, as if he'd just remembered something important. 

"Nazu knows that I love Sena too, right? Even if he's being so~ annoying right now~"

"Hm? Yeah~ I know." Honestly, it was hard not to know. Izumi had told him absolutely everything that had happened between them. 

"Ah.... Leochin knows that-" Nazuna hummed as he waved his hands around, trying to find the words. "I've kissed Izumichin too?" Leo raised his eyebrows before laughing, rolling off Nazu. He sat up, watching Leo on his back. His hair looked like fire beneath him and his cheeks were pink. Leo's shirt was barely still fastened and Nazuna could see tiny fading marks over his chest from where they'd fumbled around a few days ago.

"Nazu knows e~verything and still wants to fall in love with me? _And_ with Sena too?" Nazuna nodded. "Waa~! I love you! I really love Nazu~☆" Leo scrambled back onto Nazuna's lap, leaning onto his shoulder and blowing onto his neck. Nazuna yelped and gripped onto Leo's hips.

"Hey hey~ when did you first kiss Sena? I wanna know a~ll about Nazu and Sena~"

"Mmmm last year when we started the tennis club! Izumichin helped me a lot~ He kissed me and that's when we started the club, tennis was just something to put on paper.... What about you, Leochin?"

"It was Tuesday and Sena's eyes were su~per sparkly, I had to write a song and kiss him when it was finished~" Leo laughed, kissing Nazuna's neck. "It was last year too~ What if Sena took our first kisses on the same day~? Did he have Nazu's first kiss?" He was laughing between words and kisses. Nazuna slipped his hands into Leo's shirt, tracing circles on his back,

.

"Yeah~ I gave Izumichin my first kiss~ He let me be _me_." Leo pulled back, grinning before kissing him softly.

"Sena's good at kissing, hmm" Nazuna kissed Leo back, pressing closer. Leo rolled his hips and Nazuna groaned and... meowed? The blond jumped and looked over his shoulder at a very chubby grey tabby that was stood behind them. He let go of Leo and placed a hand over his heart, "Oh my God, I thought Keitochin had come in." Leo looked over Nazuna's shoulder and made kissy noises at the cat.

"Little John! Did we disturb you~? Sorry~~~ my cute boyfriend whisked me here~!" She purred and came up close, rubbing against Leo's leg. Nazuna pinched Leo's cheek gently, pouting at being called cute but his cheeks red over Leo introducing him to his cat ("She's the Boss of the Archery club, she's like Maid Marion and looks after us!") as his boyfriend. He looked down and met eyes with her, nodding before offering his hand out. She sniffed it before lying down on her side.

Leo kissed Nazuna's cheek. "Let's go back to Sena House, Nazu. You said you were sleeping over at school until Halloween? Sleep with us!" Nazuna watched him chatter at Little John, taking advantage of the distraction to pick Leo's jacket up and slip it on over his mostly buttoned shirt.

"Y-yeah. Let's go~ Thank you Little John! I hope you and your kittens are ok~" He reached to rub her cheek before reaching to fasten up a few of Leo's shirt buttons.

"How did Nazu know? Can you talk to animals as well, is it part of your fairy magic, hmm hmm hmmmmmmmmm?~" Leo didn't wait for an answer, twirling around and charging off with Nazuna's hand held tightly in his own.


End file.
